


Voices

by furorem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furorem/pseuds/furorem
Summary: Kylo Ren heard voices, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was deciding what to do next. Luckily Hux had a plan.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This is approximately 6k words of Kylo Ren suffering from psychotic disorder and Hux having to deal with it. Plus some porn. Enjoy.

_What did you do? Are you stupid? Worthless. **Useless** , he’s useless. I told you. He didn’t kill Luke. _ _But he’s gone, isn’t he?_ _He let the girl go, he killed Snoke, killed his master. He wasn’t ready. He was ready, he was, or else he wouldn’t have succeeded – Snoke was weak. Weak. He deserved what came for him, you did the right thing. Should have done it sooner. Hahaha sooner? He doesn’t even know what to do next. Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do –_

Another voice spoke to him. This one sounded different, ‘Ren? Are you okay?’

Kylo lifted his head and looked over at the intruder who stood by the door, afraid or cautious to enter the dark room completely. He had deliberately kept the lights low until he had turned them off completely because it had hurt his eyes too much. Now the General let the light in again, let it illuminate him from behind the open door, turning him into a mere shadowy silhouette _._

_Why is he asking this?_ _Does he know?_ _Answer him answer him._

‘I’m fine. Why would you ask?’ he inquired from his crouched position and decided to sit up straight. Maybe he should even stand up. He was taller than the General and could show his authority, his strength, reinforce his position as Supreme Leader. Without being given permission, Hux entered the room completely and let the door shut behind him so that they both were covered in darkness. Across from them, the enormous window covering the wall of Kylo’s new quarters, showed space in its quiet and glittery glory. His gazed drifted from the General to the brightly shining stars; little pinpoints of light and gas and if he were to concentrate, Kylo could see them explode in the fabric of time and space. Hux came a bit closer.

‘You were unresponsive when I talked to you. Ren, you’re acting strange.’

_Why does he care? What does he know? Is he mocking you?_ _Petty little creature deserves – no stop, stop, he worries. He worries, don’t be blind. Look, look!_

With his mind, Kylo operated the light panels and dimly lit the room so his eyes could see: the polished boots, the ironed trousers, the shirt, black and black and black and then Hux’s face and his hair. It caught Kylo’s eyes and he couldn’t stop staring. The red of it was so bright, blazing with colour and engendering even more light.

_Not the hair, the face, look at his face. He sees but there’s something in his mind stopping him from seeing all of it, is stopping him from looking underneath the surface. Hahaha it’s because he is too weak, like back then, when he –_ ‘Shut up!’ Kylo forced out between gritted teeth, while his head turned to the left, away from Hux and into the direction of where the voice was coming from. His whole body swayed and tensed with the motion.

‘I – yes, Supreme Leader.’ Kylo’s head snapped back towards Hux. He focused his eyes to stay on the other’s face, which carried the usual look of annoyance, mixed with the exhaustion form the last chaotic days. Even his posture was slumped, for once not the straight back, hands clasped behind said back, kind of way he favored. ‘I wasn’t talking to you.’

‘Then, who were you talking to?’ came the very confused question.

_Oh no, you’ve done it. What were you thinking? He’ll think you’re insane, if he hadn’t thought so before. Explain, you need to explain or else he won’t understand. Pf, don’t bother, no one understands, they never did. You can do what you want._  

‘The others, of course.’

He held Hux’s gaze. He didn’t know what he had expected, an answer or for the other to turn around and leave. Instead, Hux’s returned his stare with knitted eyebrows. The annoyance gave way to something else.

‘The others – Ren, what?’ Before he went on, he glared into the dark corners of the room as if trying to find someone hiding there. ’Is this some unexplainable Force business again?’

_Told you, he wouldn’t understand. Him misunderstanding doesn’t mean he doesn’t try, at least he cares, he wants to help. Who are you kidding, he only cares about himself. Don’t listen to them. No, don’t listen to him, he is a liar. That’s right, he always lies. Just like Snoke. Yes, Snoke, he lied,too. They’re right. Just like Luke, like your mother, your father. Liars, liARS, LIARS, LIA-_

Someone touched his shoulder gingerly. Hux had now entered the room and his personal space, undetected by him and had even managed to touch his shoulder. Kylo shrugged it off, finally sitting up straight.

‘Was there something else you wanted, General?’ he spitted out his words. He was tired and needed to sleep. If he were on top of his game, he would choke that insolent, proud and arrogant man until he fled with his tail tucked between his legs.

_Just do it. What’s keeping you from doing so? You’re Supreme Leader now. No one will care. They are afraid of you, they will do whatever you command them do to. The power was yours to take and you took it._

Hux held up his hands, slowly, as if to calm down a frightened animal. Kylo followed him with his eyes, while his body stayed extremely still; ready to pounce his prey if necessary. To be on eyelevel, Hux kneeled down in front of him. His hands settled on Kylo’s shoulder joints.

‘Ren, I don’t know what is going on with you. But you need.to.keep.it.together. You’re our new Supreme Leader, you need to guide the Order. We need to talk about how to proceed, as fast as possible.’

_Why is he touching you? No one allowed that._ _I don’t understand_ _. He is right, though. Listen to him, listen, **listen**_.

Those gentle hands lowered and came to rest on his thighs to squeeze them, hard. ‘May I suggest a plan, Supreme Leader?’ Kylo breathed in and out, starring into those inquiring eyes. Then he nodded, ‘Go on, General’.

_Just concentrate for a little while more, then you can sleep and forget about this. Tomorrow you will feel better and start again, start anew and get rid of them. That’s right, all of them._

Hux hands were so warm, too hot, and burning through his trousers. ‘We need to assemble our troops. Once that is done, we’ll announce your supremacy to keep everyone in line and strike back as one. We will find every base, every ship, every last member of the Resistance, that scavenger girl, and destroy them!’ There was a kind of droning sound increasing in volume, while the words sunk into him. Hux was right; it was a good plan. He had always been good at making plans and coming up with solutions. So different from how Kylo operated. He thought _,_ maybe this is where my animosity came from, the jealousy and anger.

_No, it was Snoke. He used you, him, and us. He never really cared. He only cared about his own power. He kept you small and domesticized._

‘Yes.’

‘Yes?’

The General looked suspicious; as if he wasn’t sure Kylo was honest. Kylo was honest, did agree. With Hux, with his knights. And if Hux wouldn’t stop looking at him like that he will crack his head open on the black floor. His rage could fuel him for this one last act before going to bed. Just choking him again and bashing in his head, again and again and again, until his blood flowed freely and made the red of his hair even more red. He could see it now: His hair, the source of the blood, and how it flowed over his forehead, down over his nose and then his lips and finally his chin, where it dribbled and dribbled onto the floor. For a second he was hypnotized by it – _it’s beautiful. you should do it_ \- , but recovered and became stern again.

‘Now leave, General. We’ll speak about the rest tomorrow.’

The heat on his thighs finally evaporated as Hux stood up. Looking down at Kylo, he scrutinized him one last time, nodded and finally left with measured steps.

*

Kylo stood in the console room, ready to reunite the remaining forces and go back to their initial strength. The exhaustion and stress from the last days hadn’t left his bones completely, but there was no showing weakness for what they were about to attempt. Hux stood to his right. Space stretched before them, endless possibilities and futures, presented right there in front of them.  

_You really have no idea what you’re doing. Always seeking help, even now, it’s ridiculous. You’re the most powerful man in the galaxy, act like it! Don’t listen to him, everyone needs help. You can’t do it alone._ _Yes, yes that’s right_ _. But you’re on top of the chain, command them. Command **him** , show him his place. Don’t forget the tried to kill you - he’s probably thinking about a new plan to overthrow you right this second. Look out for this one. No, you need to trust him. Even Vader wasn’t alone. But you’re no Vader. No, but you can become better than him. More.  _

Kylo balled his fists, the leather of his gloves creaked. He turned his head around and looked at the General. Perhaps a promotion and another project would be wise, to reinstall Hux’s faith in the powers Kylo would bring as the new Supreme Leader. The whispering decreased, still there of course, for it never really left him, but quieter as if consoled.

‘Did you want to say something, R-Supreme Leader?’ The drumming of Hux’s heartbeat echoed within Kylo’s head and reverberated in his ears, his head. Despite of everything that had changed, so many things had stayed the same. And Kylo knew something else had to change. He couldn’t stay this way, unstable, partially confused. He had to change.  

_You know what you have to do. You know. Don’t be afraid. Yes, exactly. We’ll help you, we’ll always help no matter what._

‘Hux, I need you to oversee the preparations for our next fight.’ The drumming got louder. Hux’s eyes widened. ‘When I come back, I expect you to have done what is necessary.’

Without another comment or an explanation, he turned and started to walk back to his carters. He needed to prepare for another mission altogether. He knew this one was just as important, if not more important than overseeing the gathering and strategic planning. He packed his bags with the minimum of what was necessary until he lastly held his lightsaber in his hands. It had been his second one, the one he’d made after he had left Luke’s academy, still reeling from the events, unstable. Looking at it now, he hated it. It represented too much of what he hated about himself. Had hated about himself. A new one was needed, this was clear.

He was on his way to the hangars, when he felt Hux nearing and getting into to step with him. What a pair they must make, striding along the corridors in their black uniforms for once working together without arguing.

‘Where are you going, Ren? I don’t deem it wise to leave at this crucial point in time. ‘

They had reached the huge hangar where his ship awaited him. Kylo stopped in his tracks and turned to Hux.

With the deepest conviction he could muster he said, ‘I’m confident in your skills, Hux. Update the troops on the developments and then proceed as you see fit. There is something I must do before we can strike at our enemies.’

_Touch gives meaning_. _Touch him, do it._  

Carefully Kylo put one of his hands on Hux’s shoulder, just as the other had done the previous night. Hux posture was rigid and his heartbeat so loud and frantic, Kylo was too preoccupied to find out if from fear or excitement.

‘Are you, at least, telling me where you’re going? Or how to contact you? Shouldn’t someone go with you?’

Unintentionally Kylo pressed Hux’s shoulder harder and made the other man wince in pain. Kylo actually felt sorry about his emotional reaction and patted the spot he just hurt before taking his hand off.  

‘No. Where I’m going, I don’t need company.’

_That’s right. He has us, that’s enough. That’s enough, yes._

He began walking again, having said enough and unwillingly to continue this conversation. But Hux was following him to his ship and was about to open his mouth again. Kylo didn’t care what he had to say and before Hux could utter another word, he told him, ’Besides, I have my knights with me.’ The ramp of the ship came to a stop with a loud metallic noise, ready for Kylo to enter.

Kylo took one last look at Hux and his distressed face. ‘Ren, you don’t make any sense.’

_Don’t listen to him. He’s trying to distract you from your mission_. _He can’t see what you’re seeing. Haha, he has no idea. Go on now, don’t stop. You need to find a new crystal, **that** is your mission. _

*   

He hadn’t seen Illum for a very long time. The planet was as white as always and shone brightly against the black of space, waiting to be swallowed one day. As he neared and the whiteness became bigger and bigger and nearly blinded him, he mentally prepared for the landing.

_The quest, your quest, to restore order within yourself. Within the Order. Within the Galaxy_. _It’s only a matter of time. Kylo can’t fail or else Rey and the Resistance will win._     

Even though it had been a long time since he had last visited this place, its coordinates were stuck in his mind, branded there. Despite the humming of the ship, he could already hear the power, the Force, pulsing through the ancient temple and the ice upon which it stood. As the ship landed on solid ground, it only intensified. Kylo braced for the cold winds, which he knew would await him, when opening the hatch. Snow blew into the ship and against the black coat he had put on. Without further ado, he descended the ramp and came to stand in front of the temple and its entrance, closed to those not powerful enough to destroy the ice and enter. Memories of Ben surfaced when he raised his hand to create a path inside the old Jedi temple. Him and Luke and the others had come here as part of their education. They had been giddy to visit such an important sight of Jedi culture, vibrating with excitement. So hopeful of what they would see and learn. When their ship had touched this sacred ground --   

_Don’t think about this now. It won’t help you. Let the past die. It will only make you weak. **What** are you waiting for? Destroy the ice and get what is rightfully yours! Arrgh!_

With one last push, the entrance revealed itself to Kylo and he could enter the inner sanctum of the once holy halls of Jedi culture. Inside it was dark and cold, no proper protection from the stormy winds outside. He was fine with the dark. He didn’t need the light anyway. He could feel where he had to go. He could feel the way. The crystals were calling to him. The hooded statues in the main chamber were watchful, as always. Kylo knew their eyes were following him, judging him. They found him unworthy of what he was doing: _You shouldn’t be allowed in here. Look at what you’ve done. Murderer. Jedi-Killer. Disgrace to our heritage. Leave!_

His anger of their accusations build into a wild crescendo until it had reached its peak and made him extant his arm to throw one of the statues against the sealed entrance to the caves. He was satisfied when that made them shut up and he could walk the rest of the way in peace. Before he had even reached the cave itself, he could see the sparkling of the Kyber crystals already. It took a moment to get used to the glistening lights after having walked through the darkness. He had forgotten how many there were of them. Reverently, he walked along the winding path through the cave, in search for the perfect match.

_What are you waiting for? Take one and go. You still need a hilt. That’s the hardest part. No, not so fast. This one must be perfect, it must call to him, otherwise it will end up like last time._ _Broken and unstable_ _. He needs to focus._

It was after a while, when he had walked a long time, that he came to an abrupt halt. There was another whisper, smaller, with no voice. More like music. Kylo looked around and tried to find the origin of it. Was it the wind? Was it playing tricks on him? Or the guardians who had woken up from their stupor and tried to bother him to go?

_No, it’s not. I can feel it. You can feel it, too. You need to take a closer look. It’s a crystal. There’s a crystal. It’s calling to you. Look, look, over there! Over there!_

The crystal, which had chosen him, looked like any other: plain. Yet, Kylo knew this one would be unique. He pulled of his gloves with an air of awe. Carefully, he harvested the crystal, which fitted perfectly into the palm of his hand. The whispering stopped, Kylo held his breath; then the crystal warmed and shimmered like water tumbling over a stone and turned a pulsing black. Kylo grinned.

*   

The parts for the hilt were easy to find, any planet selling metal parts would do. Even easier, when one tried to buy those parts on a planet near the Outer Rim that bowed to the First Order. The hard part was thinking about a design and concentrating enough to assemble the parts. It would have to be perfect this time around, if he wanted to beat them.

_Yes, fulfill your destiny, it is time. Don’t wait any longer, you’ve waited long enough. Kill them, kill them all_.

But first he needed to know where the rest of his Order was. He assumed Hux had already started the preparations successfully. To his own surprise, he was glad when he called the Finalizer and saw the familiar face and red blazing hair.

‘Supreme Leader, how humble of you to call us.’

**_Ha_ ** _haha you have to admit, he has courage. What did Snoke call him? Rapid cur? Do you still remember when you first met him? Do you still feel the resentment pouring of off him in waves, the underlying fear and – something else? He’s so afraid,_ _same as you because of you,_ _and still so defiant. Incredible._

Kylo suppressed a smile and choose to answer in a serious tone, ’I need your coordinates, General. I’m coming back.‘

‘Hm, is that so?’ Hux answered with a smirk before he looked to the commander on his right and indicated with a nod to send the coordinates to Kylo’s ship.

‘Thanks, General,’ Kylo answered as the numbers appeared on his screen.

‘You’re welcome, Supreme Leader. ’ And the called ended.

Kylo set the ship on course and retreated back into the main cabin. The trip back would take a few days. His last light saber had taken weeks to finish.

_Don’t worry. This time it will go faster. Back then you were weak, too weak. Things are different now. You will do it. You will be successful. Don’t look back, don’t be afraid. Be as defiant as Hux. Build that hilt you coward!_   

He sat on the cold metal floor of his ship, where his knights kept him company; the parts of his weapon laid out in front of him.  He felt powerful, for the first time in months or perhaps even years. Kylo took his new Kyber crystal out of the pocket of his coat and felt his confidence surge. He knew that he wouldn’t fail this time.

*

He arrived at the Finalizer to Hux awaiting him inside the hangar. He stood there in the exact same position where Kylo had left him, regally, with his hands behind his back. From what he could see as he gradually entered and landed, the other man had gotten some rest. Somehow, he was eager to show Hux his new saber. He wanted to share this first win and proof his worth. With a smile on his face, he existed the ship and came to stand in front of the General.

‘Welcome back, Ren. I hope your trip was fruitful,’ he said. The subtext spoke of provocation.  

_He wants to rile you up. Don’t let him. He doesn’t know how to behave yet. That’s right, you should give him some time to adjust. Together you can accomplish so much. You need to work together. Earn his trust. I have a good idea, Kylo, promote him._

Kylo’s smile grew bigger, ‘In fact, it was. Thank you for asking. Would you like to see what I came back with?’

Hux’s expression became scandalized. Before the disastrous events had unfolded, it hadn’t been often someone could have shocked him into revealing something he didn’t want to. Now, he had become so vulnerable, open to Kylo probing in his mind. Or maybe this new power made it easier for him to wield the Force.

_Maybe both. You’re changing. He’s changing. Together you can build something new, something **better**._

Kylo opened his coat (Hux looked even more scandalized) to get his lightsaber out and said, ‘Calm down and have a look.’ He needed Hux to see it, the significance of it. He needed to share this victory to make it real. The hilt lay in his hand like a peace offering, ‘I’ve made a new one. I **needed** to make a new one.‘

Hux looked skeptical and stated the obvious, ‘A lightsaber.’

‘Of course.‘

‘And making it was necessary? What about the old one?’

‘Unusable. This –,‘ he gripped its new crossblade handle and nearly shoved it in Hux’s face, ‘ – is not as unstable as the last one. This one doesn’t fizzle. It works perfectly.’

_Show him so he can believe you_. _So he can believe **in** you_.

Kylo took a step back and ignited the lightsaber. He was sure his enthusiasm must have shown on his face, illuminated by the blade. He took his eyes off the blade when he felt uncertainty coming from Hux to gauge his reaction. The look in his eyes was a strange mixture of wonder and pity.

‘Oh, Ren.’

Kylo didn’t understand. ‘What?’ he asked angrily. Hux flinched but composed himself quickly.

‘It’s great. Well done. I guess we can go back to business then.’

Kylo turned off the lightsaber, disappointed that Hux wasn’t as excited as he was. They started to walk back towards the bridge, their steps strangely in sync. Being this close he could hear Hux’s heartbeat again, the constant drumming of blood being pumped through his veins. He knew he should listen to what Hux was actually saying, certainly it was something about plans and strategies. It was better if he didn’t interfere with that, Kylo decided.

Shortly before they entered the bridge, Kylo held out his hand and stopped Hux and his talking.

‘I’m planning to promote you. I thought you should know.’

Now that got Hux excited all of a sudden.

‘Are you serious?’

He stared at Kylo in disbelief, trying to see if what he said was genuine.

‘How does Grand Marshal sound to you? I think Grand Moff sounds too – old, don’t you think?’

_You did it. Now you’ve got him. But wait – no he’s suspicious. Why is he suspicious?_

‘Hux, I assure you that this is meant in good will. Accept the offer. ‘

Despite the reassurance, he was staring at Kylo as if he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Kylo took a step forward, standing close to the other and stared into his eyes, ‘You worry too much.’

‘And you don’t worry enough, Ren. But – thank you. I accept. What’s the catch?’ Fuck, Hux was so tiny and smart and so fierce. Kylo could squash him so easily. 

‘No catch. Just us, working together. To bring order to the galaxy. Don’t we share this as a common goal? Don’t we have so many things in common if you think about it?’

Kylo couldn’t suppress another smile as Hux nodded, still somehow nonplussed. He put his ungloved hand at small of Hux back and ushered him onto the bridge. Hux’s feelings were reeling and Kylo couldn’t have been happier.

‘After you, Grand Marshal.’

*

‘Did you come here to claim what is rightfully yours, now that you’re Grand Marshal, Hux?’

Kylo turned to face the one who had once again intruded on the privacy of his room. It seemed to become a common occurrence. Well, Kylo certainly didn't mind. Not anymore. He had actually hoped for such an outcome. Hux merely stood by the door as it swiftly closed behind him. This time the room was dimly lit and let Kylo see the uncertainty on Hux's face.

‘Have I disturbed your brooding, Supreme Leader?’

The way Hux pronounced his title was beginning to annoy him.

_Don't lie to yourself. You like it. It's a game, a game. You must play to win it._

With a flick of his hand, Hux came dragging towards him, pushed by the power of the Force. Kylo held out his hand to stabilize him just in time and closed the same hand partly around Hux's neck and the juncture of his face. He used his thumb to caress Hux's lips before he pushed the bottom one down and leaned closer.

‘I could rip out your tongue, without getting my hands dirty in the process, for the feistiness you possess when speaking to me,’ he said, in what he hoped was a low menacing voice. Hux's eyes burned with hatred and arousal. ‘Maybe your eyes next, for looking at me like that.’

‘Like what, Ren?’ Hux spit out breathlessly.

‘Like you want to fuck me, then kill me. Or both at the same time? Wouldn’t that be a spectacle?’ He could see it in his inner eye; all his blood spilling out from underneath him as Hux took his pleasure from Kylo’s dick.  

Kylo put his second hand opposite of his first, circling Hux's delicate neck. His thumbs eased their way underneath the other's jaw and pushed his head back to reveal the vulnerable vein for slaughter. Hux didn't flinch and his eyes, his green eyes, burned as brightly as his hair.

‘Would you like that, Hux?’

‘You tell me, _Ren_.’

‘I think you would. You thirst for power. I know the feeling. And what would be more powerful than to dominate me? The most powerful man in the galaxy?’ Kylo whispered these words very close to Hux's ear. His lips not quite touching, but rather grazing against the shell when speaking. He let his hands travel a slow path south, hearing the frantic drum of Hux's heartbeat, his laboured breath and the dark laughter of one of his knights. From this angle, he could see the blush on Hux’s face spreading like watercolour on fine paper.

Suddenly Kylo was pushed back and the heat of their proximity was lost. He mourned it, immediately. But he didn’t have to for long. Hux closed the distance and pushed and pushed until Kylo hit his bed with the soft backside of his knees and went down to lay on it. He looked up to Hux, illuminated by the dim light and standing in front of the big window, backed up by the stars themselves. For a moment they just stared at one another with heavy breathing, until Hux started to unbutton his uniform and said, ‘Would you like to be dominated, Supreme Leader?’

Fuck. If Kylo had been a lesser man, he would have moaned from the want surging through him. His dick was definitely interested already.

‘Yes,’ he hissed instead and waited with baited breath for Hux’s response. It was a smirk and the unbuttoning of the rest of his perfectly ironed blazer.

‘Well then, undress yourself for me.’

And Kylo did as he was told. All the while looking at Hux’s face and holding his eyes. The green of them nearly disappeared, as his pupils grew blacker with lust. Kylo was completely naked when he sat on the edge on the bed, shameless, to put his hand around Hux’s waist – delicate like the rest of him.

‘And now?’ Kylo asked in a whisper.  

‘Undress me,’ came the hushed reply.  

Once again, he did as he was told. He started with Hux’s shirt, almost ripping the buttons off with his impatience. Before he went on, he leaned forward to lick a wet strip from the waistband of Hux’s trousers to his bellybutton. The skin underneath his tongue quivered. Hux’s hand buried itself in Kylo’s hair and gripped hard.

Kylo was careful with the bulge in Hux’s trousers as he pushed off said trousers and the pants in one fell swoop. As he came eye to eye with Hux’s cock, he let out a noise of appreciation. He looked upwards, concentrating on every little reaction Hux made, took him in his hand and licked another wet strip from the base of his cock to the tip. Hux shuddered, moaned, and gripped even harder.

‘And now, Hux?’ Kylo asked with mischief.

It took a second to compose himself but then he answered, ‘Do you have any lube?’

Kylo grinned and with another flick of his hand, the little tube flew into it. Triumphantly he held it out to Hux, who took it with a snort but grinned nonetheless.

‘Get on your knees and spread your legs.’

Kylo complied: he turned around and crawled up on the mattress until his cheek lay on his pillow and he could watch from the corners of his eyes how Hux opened the cap on the tube and poured a dollop of lube on his fingers. Eventually, he settled right behind Kylo and with his fingers, which were not warming the lube, stroked his ass. Kylo could feel Hux’s hardness pressing against him, eagerly awaiting what was about to come.

‘ _Shit_ – look at you. All spread out before me. What would your subjects think you, if they could see you like this?’

‘That I’m about to get fucked by you.’

This earned him a slap to one of his butt cheeks, which made his dick jump, and him moan involuntarily. Hux’s lube-smeared finger circled his rim, his unoccupied hand settled on Kylo’s hip. Kylo pushed back, happily anticipating Hux’s finger. He didn’t need to wait long; as Hux’s finger entered him he closed his eyes to enjoy all the sensation which came with it – Hux’s and his own breathing, the loud drumming of their hearts, Hux bending down to plaster himself to his back, his finger pushing in and out, in and out. This went on for a few times until Hux bit his neck and said, ‘Turn around. I want to see you.’

Hux’s finger left him so he could turn around and present himself for the taking, legs spread to accommodate Hux. He observed as the other man poured more lube over his fingers and felt two of them entering his hole. Meanwhile, Hux’s other hand settled on his thigh and began stroking his flesh; it began there but soon wandered upwards to his pelvis, grazing his dick lightly with his knuckles, up and up over his stomach and his pectorals, grazing one of his nipples, until it settled in a position similar to what Kylo had done earlier. Hux applied subtle pressure to his thumb and in turn Kylo’s jugular notch and had him moaning louder than before, ‘Hux, fuck, you, finger, just – ‘.

His thoughts were scattered, he didn’t know how to formulate a sentence or even a command anymore. His body had stopped obeying him, purely playing to Hux’s rules, attuned to his wants and needs. Hux must have understood him, though, for he retrieved his fingers and applied more lube to his own cock now. Kylo wished it was his own hand, but he was unable to move, glued to the bed and the sight of Hux.

Hux lined up his cock at Kylo’s entrance and stared at him. Kylo nodded and was about to cry tears of joy when Hux thrust in, slowly, until he was fully settled; his body bend over Kylo’s, and a long groan escaping him. They were both breathing into each other’s faces until Kylo came out of his stupor, brought his massive hand to Hux’s head and pulled him into a devouring kiss, full of teeth and tongue, dishevelling his slicked back hair. Hux started thrusting into him in earnest. For purchase, Kylo entwined his arms around Hux’s back and rocked with the motion. The sound of flesh hitting on flesh filled the room. Kylo had had never felt such bliss and was sure that Rey would be able to feel his ecstasy despite their cut connection.

Some minutes later Hux leaned back onto his shins and gripped one of Kylo’s thighs with one hand his dick with the other. The new angle made them both whine and allowed Kylo to wind his legs around Hux’s petite frame. ‘Fuck, you’re _so_ big. I wonder what you’ll feel like inside of me’.

He felt his climax coming when his balls began to contract and with a drawn-out sob Kylo came over Hux’s hand and his own stomach. He lay there with his eyes closed, enjoying the bliss and Hux’s last few thrusts before he too came and pumped his semen into Kylo’s ass. He pulled out with a sigh and dropped unceremoniously onto Kylo’s chest, exhausted, satisfied, and unwilling to move. Kylo held Hux close afterwards, encircling him within his arms. For once, his knights were silent.

‘I must thank you,’ he murmured into the bright orange hair in which he nuzzled his face to smell the sweat of their fucking.

Hux stirred lightly from his half-awake state and glanced up into Ren's face. ‘For the sex?’ he asked confused.

Kylo answered in a hushed tone, 'No, the quiet. I can't hear them.' Hux nodded as if he knew what Ren was talking about – and if he was honest with himself, he started to suspect what was going on and Kylo was glad for it – but eventually closed his eyes without saying anything further.

For a while, Kylo lay in the dark and enjoyed the silence. His hand combed through Hux's hair absentmindedly until he felt sleep creeping up to him. It didn't even bother him that the ghost of his father stood in the corner of his room and gave him a disappointed look right before he closed his eyes. With the last of his waking consciousness, he covered the both of them with a sheet.

*

Kylo stood naked in front of the window overseeing the galaxy. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken and dripped onto his shoulders. Sleep had evaded him for the last few hours. He had spent some time watching Hux, but ultimately this had become too boring.

_You should be proud of yourself. Look what you’ve done. He’s on your side now. I wouldn’t be so sure about this, if I were you. I am sure. Would he have crawled into Kylo’s bed otherwise? He could still plot to overthrow him. Let him try, he won’t survive it. Whoever tries to kill Kylo won’t survive it. And we will kill anyone who might be capable of doing so: Rey, Poe, the Resistance. Yes, yes, that’s right. No one will stand in our way any longer. We will –_

‘Ren? What are you doing?’

Kylo turned his head around and watched as Hux sat up sleepily, his hair all over the place. They regarded each other warily, unsure on how to proceed. With a sigh, Hux wrapped the sheets around himself and stood up to join Kylo at the window.  

‘We must strike our enemies when they least expect it. I cannot let them get stronger,’ Kylo said angrily, punching the window with a fist, which he had initially put there to lean against.

‘The stronger they get, the more of a chance they have to destroy me. They are after me, I know it. They fear my power. They always have. I need a plan,’ his voice became lower and lower, afraid that someone beside Hux might hear him.

Hux’s face scrunched together in scrutiny. He raised a hand to put on Kylo’s bare shoulder.

‘I’ll help you. I think you were right, you know. About how we are stronger together,’ Hux reassured him.

Kylo took the hand Hux put on his shoulder and kissed his knuckles gratefully _. I’m not going to be another Anakin Skywalker_ , Kylo swore to himself. It was incredible how clear headed he had become since he had killed Snoke.

_Tell him the truth. You need to be honest with him if you want to rule the galaxy together._

‘I have a confession to make. I –,’ Kylo said and gripped Hux’s hand harder, afraid of his reaction, ’- killed Snoke.’

‘I suspected,’ Hux answered unsurprised. He rescued his hand from the harsh grasp and pushed the hair obscuring Kylo’s face behind his ear. ‘Don’t think about it anymore. This,’ he gestured outside, ’is the future. Good riddance, if you ask me. Just don’t ever drag me across the fucking floor or choke me in front of everyone ever again, understood?’

Kylo replied, slightly, embarrassed, ‘Understood. I’m sorry – about losing control like that.’

‘Apology accepted. Now, come back to bed and get some rest. We have to get up soon, and start a new age of ruling. ’

Hux turned around and Kylo followed.

_See, that wasn’t so bad. Nothing to worry about. You have **absolutely** nothing to worry about anymore. You’re free to do what you want. Your head is clear, the path is clear. _ _And Hux is with you._ _You can build something new, create new rituals. You will not be defied again. You will not be mocked again. You will not be lied to again. You will not be alone again._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished and published a fic in years. Therefore, criticism is very welcome. As a side note: If you or a loved one show symptoms of psychosis - please get help.


End file.
